László
This page is still being worked on. László is an original character created by the suethor Sarah. Inspiration & Origin László Nagy was originally inspired by an odd dream that his writer had, which took place in a strange gothic-revival city (unnamed) that, though it didn't show evidence of it, felt as though it took place in the near-future. Though the dream itself was vague, the central imagery stuck long after the author woke--a great cathedral converted into an opera house, a "red light district" with only one distinct character (and that one male), and a conversation between two prostitutes about the opera house being "haunted". With these things firmly in mind, the author eventually fleshed them out a bit more, the city gaining the name "Dracheheim" and the converted cathedral referred to as the "Opernhaus". The city and setting itself, in fitting with the naming scheme, was placed in some unnamed fictional Eastern European country. Though Dracheheim itself has mostly Germanic place names, a lot of the people have a variation--including the newly fleshed-out male character, rentboy László Nagy (whose name is Hungarian). The "haunting" alluded to in the dream was expanded into a Phantom of the Opera-esque story, though it should be noted that the only strong similarity it bears to the Phantom story is the shadowy figure himself and the singer he tutors--who winds up being László. László has what is deemed by his contemporaries (other prostitutes) as a "strange fascination" with the opera, and during the day can be found lurking about the Opernhaus' premises, usually in areas where the singing and rehearsing can actually be heard from outside (albeit muffled). He also sings, mostly to himself, and is naturally gifted with the talent. In a scene that's gone through several re-writes (in an attempt to get the mood right), the "Phantom" figure hears the singing and is so taken in by it that he elects to bring László under his wing and give him formal instruction. Although on a superficial level this casts László as the Daaé character, he most certainly is NOT--in fact, it's far easier to list what he has in common than what's different: the singing, Phantom likes him...oh, well, that's it. The actual writing of the story itself hasn't progressed very far, mostly because the author tends to develop chronic cases of writer's block. At present, László has only just started singing in the opera chorus, and lives in the opera house. Appearance & Personality To quote an actual post: "He wore worn-out and raggedy-edged (well, his coat was) clothes that had long ago faded to a nothing dark gray. Not that he looked like a bum, as he tried his best to keep the dirt off and mostly succeeded. Scuffed boots rounded it out." He is a tall young man, 6'2", on the thin and willowy side with black, wavy hair that is long enough to fall in his dark brown eyes and to just brush his shoulders. He is also rather soft-spoken, something that is partly affectation and partly his normal way of speaking. He plays things close to the vest, and any kind of attempt to pry would result in a flare of anger. It's not like you actually care about him, anyway, is his view. Stop wasting his time on small-talk. He is not rude, though, and actually rather calm...though such calm and his soft-spokenness hides a fierceness that surfaces only when he feels threatened or when angered. Though not an instigator of fights, he can most certainly defend himself. He's most likely to be friendly if you're a woman, not because he's some kind of horrible flirt, but more that he hates most members of his own gender (note that it's most, not all). Pre-'Verse Background It's not really known who his parents are, and asking about them will get you a snarl for a response (if it's about his father) or a quick change of subject (if it's his mother). László has been living on the streets since he was a child, at first nothing more than a thieving street urchin until he got older...and filled out. Suddenly, the sort of attention that he didn't want was being paid, and yet, he somehow found himself in a situation where he could sell favors to those drawn by his looks. This is mostly what he does now, though László has fallen back on thievery from time to time. It has yet to be detailed just how he got to 'verse Paris from the fictional Dracheheim, though it is likely to come up at some point in the future. It should be noted that while in-canon he's just met the Phantom character, on the 'verse László arrived in Paris long before the events of his original story have started. Paris László's first in-verse appearance is (of course) in the bad part of town, when he runs across the strange Russian Mitya. Though on the surface it seems as though it's business as usual, it quickly becomes apparent that Mitya has other things in mind. Rather than ending up with what he (reasonably) expects, László instead winds up being taken to a hotel room and...interviewed, for lack of a better word. The odd encounter is rather revealing, for as László answers the questions Mitya asks about his profession, it paints a picture of the nature of László's "job" as well as his own views of it. Eventually, László is dismissed, after being paid for it (non-phsyical encounter? Something he's not going to complain about, that's for sure). Heading right back to work, László wound up running into a person of a very different character from the previous--Miles. Miles wasn't in that part of town looking for the sort of thing that László sold--Miles had, in fact, gotten utterly lost while wandering the city (which was unfamiliar to him). He eventualy came across László and asked him for directions. László, feeling charitable, told him about a convoluted route that would take Miles out of the bad part of town while avoiding any troublesome spots (Miles, to László, looked like the sort that would have gotten picked on by the nastier sorts in this part of Paris). A bit too convoluted, it turns out, prompting Miles to ask for an escort back to the nicer part of town--offering László dinner in the process. Motivated more by hunger than charity, the rentboy agreed. Dinner was good food, playful teasing and flirting (not all of it from Miles, it should be noted). In spite of his usual reservations when it comes to others, László couldn't really stop from warming up to the bubbly Miles. Over the course of the rest of the evening, László finally began to realize that his companion didn't know what he did for a living, and after a few hints failed to do it, László eventually came right out and revealed that he was a rentboy. Though Miles was surprised, he didn't immediately do what László expected (which was to toss him out--or, perhaps, something very different). Instead, it stayed friendly and László wound up with an invitation to lunch the next day. Both because it was a guarantee of food and because it meant good company, László agreed before parting ways with Miles (he was still on the clock, after all). On the heels of dinner, László took a detour to the opera, ostensibly to pick up one of the opera-goers but also so he could surreptitiously listen to the singing by standing in a certain spot in a back alley nearby (something, it should be noted, that he did in-canon). There, he was approached by the vampire Louis. Category:Stu Category:Original Character